Dire Hypermitotic Gelatenous Cube CR6
Statistics Huge Ooze (Hypermitotic) Hit Dice: 8d10+80 (124) Initiative: -5 Speed: 20 ft. (4 squares) Armor Class: 7 (-2 size, -5 Dex, +4 natural), touch 3, flat-footed 7 Base Attack/Grapple: +6/+19 Attack: Slam +8 (1d8+5 plus 1d8 acid) Full Attack: Slam +8 (1d8+5 plus 1d8 acid) Space/Reach: 15 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Acid, engulf, paralysis Special Qualities: Blindsight 60 ft., immunity to electricity, fire resistance 5, ooze traits, transparent, Regeneration 10 Saves: Fort +12, Ref -3, Will -3 Abilities: Str 20, Dex 1, Con 30, Int -, Wis 1, Cha 1 Skills: - Feats: - Environment: Underground Organization: Solitary (if possible) Challenge Rating: 6 Treasure: 10% coins, 45% goods (no nonmetal or nonstone), 45% items (no nonmetal or nonstone) Alignment: Always neutral Level Adjustment: - Hypermitotic creatures are the bane of existence for many adventurers who delve into the deep, underground places of the world. These dreaded beings have incredibly fast metabolisms, which enable them to reproduce at an alarming rate - by dividing in two! Their accelerated biological functions also allow them to heal wounds at an incredible pace. Even the lowliest of hypermitotic creatures can quickly outnumber and overwhelm much more powerful beings if they are not dispatched in short order. Without larger predators using hypermitotic creatures as a constant food source, they would rapidly overpopulate entire nations. When it comes to gelatenous cubes, however, there are few creatures willing and/or capable of the task. Thus, hunting down and destroying these cubes is a vital yet dangerous task. Nearly transparent, gelatinous cubes travel slowly along dungeon corridors and cave floors, absorbing carrion, creatures, and trash. Inorganic material remains trapped and visible inside the cube’s body. A typical gelatinous cube is 15 feet on a side and weighs about 50,000 pounds, though much larger specimens are not unknown. Combat A gelatinous cube attacks by slamming its body into its prey. It is capable of lashing out with a pseudopod, but usually engulfs foes. Acid (Ex): A gelatinous cube’s acid does not harm metal or stone. Engulf (Ex): Although it moves slowly, a gelatinous cube can simply mow down Huge or smaller creatures as a standard action. It cannot make a slam attack during a round in which it engulfs. The gelatinous cube merely has to move over the opponents, affecting as many as it can cover. Opponents can make opportunity attacks against the cube, but if they do so they are not entitled to a saving throw. Those who do not attempt attacks of opportunity must succeed on a DC 18 Reflex save or be engulfed; on a success, they are pushed back or aside (opponent’s choice) as the cube moves forward. Engulfed creatures are subject to the cube’s paralysis and acid, and are considered to be grappled and trapped within its body. The save DC is Strength-based and includes a +1 racial bonus. Paralysis (Ex): A gelatinous cube secretes an anesthetizing slime. A target hit by a cube’s melee or engulf attack must succeed on a DC 22 Fortitude save or be paralyzed for 3d6 rounds. The cube can automatically engulf a paralyzed opponent. The save DC is Constitution-based. Transparent (Ex): Gelatinous cubes are hard to see, even under ideal conditions, and it takes a DC 15 Spot check to notice one. Creatures who fail to notice a cube and walk into it are automatically engulfed. Regeneration 10 (Ex): The hypermitotic gelatenous cube possesses regeneration 10. Only fire and acid inflicts real damage to a hyper-mitotic creature. Damage from all other sources is considered nonlethal. Hyper-Mitosis (Ex): Hypermitotic gelatenous cubes reproduce once every week, literally dividing into two identical creatures. Then, in another week, those two creatures divide in two, and so on and so forth. In two weeks there would be four gelatenous cubes, in three weeks there would be eight, etc. When struck with any sort of slashing weapon, however, the cell-division process is accelerated to an incredible rate. Whenever a hypermitotic gelatenous cube sustains one-half of its original hit points in nonlethal damage from slashing weapons (whether it has healed this damage or not), it subdivides immediately, creating an exact duplicate that will be combat-ready in 1d4+1 rounds. The original gelatenous cube is stunned for one round by this sub-division, but is otherwise unaffected. Hypermitotic Template from . Dire Template courtesy of Category:CR 6 Category:Ooze